


Count 'Em

by Missy



Category: New Rules - Dua Lipa (Music Video)
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Gen, Interior Decorating, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: What draws them to the dance?





	Count 'Em

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merryghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/gifts).



Left foot, right foot. They move together without asking each other why. They only know that the ritual they’re performing will erase those who broke their hearts into small, splintered chunks.

It’s a quiet sort of knowledge. Their mothers whispered the truth to them, and their mother’s mothers did the same. It’s as instinctive as breathing, as chewing, as laughing. They don’t discuss it, they simply do.

These sweet rooms draw the women toward it like a magnet. And somehow, the second they step into the room, they begin moving in rhythm together.

Left arm. Right arm. Brush through hair.


End file.
